Late
by naruimy
Summary: Ino memiliki perasaan pada Shikamaru. Dia ingin mngatakannya tetapi dengan cara yang aneh dan tidak nyambung.  fic pertamaku di fandom ini. XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Awalnya mau bikin pair ShikaTema, eh yang jadi malah ShikaIno. ~_~ korslet ni otak kayaknya.. gak tau deh gimana jadinya ni cerita.. Rnr please. :)

** LATE**

Ino datang ke kelas pagi-pagi sekali. Hari ini dia memiliki PR matematika dan belum membuatnya. Belum ada orang di kelas itu, rasanya sungguh aneh. Ino terkekeh geli ketika menyadari betapa sepinya kelas yang di gelari 'Kelas Paling Ribut' ini.

Ino membuka resleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku matematika miliknya. Dia mulai membuat PR. Namun, belum sampai 10 menit dia sudah kewalahan dalam mengerjakan soal. Masih ada 5 soal lagi yang seperti itu.

"Huuuhhh.." Ino menghela napasnya. "Kalau Shikamaru, pasti bisa mengerjakannya dengan mudah,"

"Maksudmu ini?" Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di depannya sambil menunjuk soal.

"KYAAA!" Ino kaget dan hampir terjatuh dari kursi.

"Merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru melihat tingkah laku Ino.

"Ha-habis.. Kau mengagetkanku tahu!" wajah Ino memanas. "Hei, ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku meminjam PR-mu?"

"Sudah kubilang, merepotkan. Aku malas,"

"Jadi kau tidak mengerjakannya?"

Shikamaru mengangguk malas dan mengambil kursi di samping tempat duduk Ino. Kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan mulai tertidur.

"Haahh.. Kau tahu? Kalau kau tidak mengerjakannya kau akan di usir keluar!"

"Ya. Bedanya kali ini, aku tidak sendiri," Shikamaru menyeringai aneh.

Ino terpana mendengar hal itu. "Curang! Jadi kau mau mengajakku keluar juga?"

".Ha,"Shikamaru pura-pura tertawa. Tapi, dalam hati dia tersenyum lebar. "Sudahlah! Biarkan aku tidur!"

Teng..Teng.. Bel SMA Konoha berbunyi.

Akhirnya Ino diusir keluar juga bersama Shikamaru di pelajaran matematika.

"Kau pintar. Makanya walau tidak belajar, kau pasti bisa. Coba kalau aku?"

"Kalau ada yang tidak mengerti tanyakan saja padaku. Kan aku yang membuat kau keluar hari ini," kata Shikamaru.

"Benarkah? Yei!" Ino berteriak senang.

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Nah, kali ini mari kita nikmati hari ini!"

Ino langsung sumringah kegirangan. Namun, kali ini sumringahnya tidak berlangsung lama. Karena Shikamaru meninggalkannya di kantin, sedangkan dia mengeloyor pergi ke atap. _Dia pasti pergi tidur!_ Batin Ino kesal.

"Pak, teh manis satu!" ucap Ino pada petugas kantin.

Ino menyeruput tehnya sambil melamun.

"Hei," seseorang mendorong pelan kepala Ino.

"Ughh.. Shika.." kata-kata Ino terputus. "Eh-eh.. Sai?" wajah Ino berubah agak sedikit kecewa.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu," Sai mengambil tempat di samping Ino. "Kukira kau akan mengatakan Sasuke, ternyata sudah beralih ke Shika ya?"

"Eh-eh.. I-itu.." untuk sesaat Ino kehilangan kata-katanya. "Begini.. Aku tetap fans nomor satu Sasuke,"

"Hmm.. Sepertinya aku mengerti akan hal ini," gumam Sai sambil memegang dagunya. "Kau patah hati karena Sakura pacaran dengan Sasuke?"

"Tidak! Aku biasa saja kok!"

"Karena kau kan sudah punya Shikamaru," kata Sai santai lalu mulai menggambar di atas meja kantin.

"Kau tidak masuk kelas?"

"Bolos sekali-sekali juga di perlukan. Lagi pula aku sedang malas,"

Ino hanya diam menatapnya. Biasanya jika Sai bersama Sakura, Sai selalu terkena pukulannya. Mungkin memang Sakura yang berlebihan dalam menilai Sai. Tiba-tiba Ino memiliki ide gila.

"Hei, Sai. Kau mau berpacaran denganku tidak?"

Sai menatap aneh cewek yang di ikat tinggi didepannya. "Maksudmu?"

"Ah.. Kau pura-pura tidak mengerti ya? Bukannya kau tahu, aku suka pada Shikamaru?"

"Lalu kenapa kau malah menembakku?" tanya Sai geli. "Bodoh,"

Ino melotot. Mungkin Sakura tak berlebihan, Sai memang punya mulut yang pedas. "Itu untuk mengetahui dia menyukai juga atau tidak! Bagaimana? Mau tidak?"

"Bukannya ada cara yang lebih mudah untuk mengetahui dia menyukaimu atau tidak?"

Mata Ino membulat. "Apa?"

"Kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya. Kalau dia menolakmu, berarti dia tidak menyukai, begitu juga sebaliknya," kata Sai.

Wajah Ino kontan langsung memerah seperti tomat. "Ta-tapi, aku kan malu!"

"Daripada seperti ini, malah semakin repot kan?"

"Kenapa bilang seperti itu? Kau tidak mau membantuku? Ayolah, lagi pula kita sudah kelas 3. Sebentar lagi, kita akan lulus. Bukankah menyenangkan, mengetahui bahwa kau pernah berpacaran dengan cewek paling cantik di Konohagure?"

"Ha-ha.. Ya. Baiklah kalau kau mau begitu, aku sudah memberi saran yang lebih bagus sebenarnya," kata Sai tanpa ekspresi.

Ino bersorak dan menyalami Sai seolah-olah Sai adalah orang yang pernah menyelamatkan hidupnya. "Nanti pulang sekolah, jemput aku di kelas ya!"

"Hah?" Sai terbengong dengan wajah bodoh ketika Ino berlari untuk meninggalkannya. "Cewek yang aneh," katanya sambil kembali menggambar di meja kantin.

_Sementara itu Shikamaru sedang asyik di atap sambil menatap awan._

"Shikamaru!" teriak Ino keras.

Shikamaru bangun dengan malas. Dan menatap malas Ino. Dia setengah menguap ketika Ino marah-marah tak jelas kepadanya.

"Iya.. Intinya apa? Dari tadi ngomongnya itu aja. Merepotkan,"

"Intinya..." Ino sengaja menggantung kalimatnya sambil memutar bola matanya. "Aku sama Sai udah jadian. Jadi, nanti kamu pulang sendiri ya!"

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu mengorek kupingnya dengan kelingking yang dihadiahi sambitan oleh Ino. Lalu beranjak meninggalkan Ino. Ino hanya bisa bengong dengan wajah yang sangat bodoh. Perilaku Shikamaru di luar perkiraannya.

_3 bulan kemudian_

"Sudah kubilang, nyatakan saja langsung perasaanmu. Jadi kau tak perlu menangis seperti ini," kata Sai pendek.

"Aku memang menangis. Tapi, bukan karena dia,"

"Jadi?" tanya Sai bingung. Gadis di depannya ini memang aneh. Mengajak orang lain pacaran untuk mengetahui isi hati orang yang dia sukai.

"Kenapa Tsunade-sama harus menikah dengan Orochimaru? Kenapa? Huweeee,"

Sai melotot mendengarnya. Dia sendiri juga aneh. Masalah dia saja belum selesai malah menangisi orang yang sudah menikah. Sai pergi meninggalkan Ino yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di depan toko TV yang sedang menyiarkan _infotaiment_ pernikahan Tsunade dengan Orochimaru dan Kakashi sebagai penghulunya.

"Sai, tunggu!" Ino berlari terengah-engah dengan sisa air matanya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Apa kau tahu, Shikamaru akan melanjutkan sekolah di luar desa?"

Sebelah alis Sai terangkat. "O,ya? Dimana?"

"Amerika," jawab Ino nyengir dan sebuah sepatu melayang tepat ke kepala Ino.

"Aduh! Sai.. Kau jahat. Aku kan cuma bercanda. Dia akan melanjutkan ke desa Suna. Bisa kau bayangkan? Di desa Suna. Untuk apa dia repot-repot ke sana?" Ino mengomel sendirian.

Sai menatap Ino aneh. "Lebih baik kau jujur padanya, Ino,"

Ino menatap Sai lalu menangis tersedu-sedu di bahu Sai.

_Di depan gerbang desa Konohagure_

"Kau yakin ingin melanjutkan di sana?" tanya ibu Shikamaru.

"Ya," jawab Shikamaru pendek.

"Berapa lama?" tanya ibunya lagi.

"Umm.. Mungkin 2 atau 3 tahun,"

"Dan, kau cuma bawa sebuah ransel kecil ini?"

"Ya, akan merepotkan kalau bawa banyak. Keperluan lainnya beli di sana saja,"

Sebuah pukulan pelan mengenai kepala Shikamaru. "Aduh! Sakit! Kenapa aku dipukul?"

Shikamaru melihat mata ibunya berkaca-kaca. "Cepatlah kembali," kata Ibunya.

"Seperti aku akan mati saja," katanya pendek, padahal hatinya juga sedih.

Sebuah pukulan pelan kembali ke kepalanya. Kali ini Shikaku yang melakukannya. "Berhati-hatilah,"

"Baik," jawab Shikamaru sambil memegang kepalanya.

Ketika Shikamaru berbalik terdengar teriakan suara cempreng. Shikamaru langsung tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Ino.

"Hei, tunggu!" Ino berteriak. Matanya merah.

"Ah, jadi kau masih ingat padaku?"

"Kenapa baru memberitahuku kemarin?"

"Sepertinya kau terlalu sibuk dengan pacarmu. Aku tak ingin mengganggu," kata Shikamaru sambil melirik Sai yang disamping Ino.

Wajah Ino memerah, bukan karena malu. Tapi, karena Shikamaru tidak peka. _Mau peka bagaimana? Dia kan pacar orang. Masa` Shikamaru bilang suka?_ Batin Sai.

"Shikamaru! A-aku.." Ino bersiap untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Shikamaru.

"Ya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Eng-enggg.. I-ituu.. Hati-hati di jalan ya!" kata Ino.

Gubrak! Sai melotot pada Ino. Benar-benar parah cewek di depannya. Bilang suka aja segitu susahnya. Sai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu lagi cara untuk menolong Ino.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya," kata Shikamaru pada semuanya. "Sai, jaga baik-baik Ino,"

Setelah itu, Shikamaru pergi. Ino dan Sai berpamitan pada kedua orangtua Shikamaru.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja," kata Sai setelah mereka sampai di kedai Ramen Ichiraku.

Ino terperangah mendengarnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia bilang, aku harus menjagamu. Itu artinya dia tidak akan menunggumu lagi," kata Sai sambil menikmati wanginya ramen.

Kali ini Ino hanya diam.

_4 tahun kemudian_

"Hoi, Shikamaru.. Kau ketagihan tinggal di sana ya?" sambut Chouji pada Shikamaru yang baru saja pulang setelah 4 tahun di Suna.

"Ha-ha. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan _potato_ _chips_ pada Chouji.

"Aku mewarisi perusahaan Akimichi sekarang,"

"O,ya? Baguslah," kata Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru!" terdengar suara cempreng yang dulu sering Shikamaru dengar.

"Ino," katanya pendek. "Merepotkan,"

"Kau tidak berubah ya!"

Ino memperhatikan penampilan sendiri sudah banyak berubah, tubuhnya semakin tinggi dan aura-nya tampak berbeda. Ino takjub padanya. Sehingga membuat Shikamaru risih.

"Sudah, tidak usah begitu. Mana Sai yang merepotkan itu?"

"Oh.. Dia.. Dia sudah jadi pelukis terkenal. Kau tahu karyanya?" tanya Ino.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu. Aku memiliki 2 buah lukisan di rumahku yang di desa Suna,"

"Wah, kau ternyata berminat pada seni juga ya!"

"Bukan aku, tetapi.." kata-kata Shikamaru terputus saat Chouji berlari tiba-tiba ke arah supermarket yang sedang diskon _potato chips_ dan menyuruh mereka untuk tidak menunggunya.

Shikamaru tertawa melihat tingkah Chouji sehingga membuat Ino terpesona. Setelah itu, mereka berdua jalan dalam diam.

"Eng, Shikamaru," panggil Ino memecah kesunyian.

Shikamaru menatap Ino.

"Tak usah menatapku seperti itu. Hanya dengarkan saja aku," kata Ino lagi. "Tahukah kau, bertahun-tahun lamanya seorang gadis menyimpan sebuah perasaan yang dalam pada seorang pemuda? Hanya saja, dia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya pada orang itu. Hei, Shikamaru.. Apa kamu tahu, gadis itu adalah aku. Dan pemudanya adalah kau,"

Kata-kata Ino membuat Shikamaru terhenti. Lalu menatap lekat-lekat Ino. Dia tersenyum, namun bukan tersenyum yang biasa. Kali ini senyuman yang lain yang mungkin hanya bisa dilihat oleh Ino seorang. Ino merasakan wajahnya panas. Karena setelah bertahun-tahun dia bisa juga mengungkapkannya.

Shikamaru memudarkan senyumnya. Lalu menggeleng. "Aku sudah menikah Ino," katanya.

Jawaban Shikamaru sontak membuat napas Ino hampir berhenti. Shikamaru berjalan mendahuluinya sambil berkata pelan. "Maafkan aku,"

Ino berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya. Ia akhirnya pamit kepada Shikamaru setelah sampai di depan rumah Shikamaru. Dia memang sengaja ingin mengantar pemuda yang sudah 4 tahun tidak dilihatnya. Mereka berpisah dalam diam.

TO BE CONTINUE ====

Fic pertamaku di fandom ini. Hehe.. maaf kalau ceritanya ancur dan tak menyambung.

Don`t like it? Don`t read. Hehe..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Whuaa… Gomen..gomen.. saia awalnya juga bingung. Kenapa yang jadi malah ShikaIno, trus mau bikin humor malah lain genrenya.. Gomen.. *jedukin kepala ke pintu* Habis bikinnya lagi di pelototin sama buku kimia. Jadi rada grogi.

Selamat membaca,,

_Shikamaru memudarkan senyumnya. Lalu menggeleng. "Aku sudah menikah Ino," katanya._

_Jawaban Shikamaru sontak membuat napas Ino hampir berhenti. Shikamaru berjalan mendahuluinya sambil berkata pelan. "Maafkan aku,"_

_Ino berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya. Ia akhirnya pamit kepada Shikamaru setelah sampai di depan rumah Shikamaru. Dia memang sengaja ingin mengantar pemuda yang sudah 4 tahun tidak dilihatnya. Mereka berpisah dalam diam._

LATE

Ino berjalan pulang ke rumah. Sebisa mungkin dia menahan tangisnya. Harusnya dia sudah tahu akan hal ini. Shikamaru yang jenius pasti dapat menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Suna hanya dalam waktu 2 tahun. Ino merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Ino?" terdengar suara di belakangnya.

Ino tersentak lalu membalikkan badan. "Sai?"

Ino tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Dia lupa pada masalahnya begitu melihat Sai yang luka-luka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? A-apa yang terjadi?"

Sai belum sempat menjawab karena pandangannya tiba-tiba mengabur dan berubah gelap. Ino kaget karena Sai tiba-tiba rubuh di hadapannya. Matanya membulat karena kaget. Dia segera mencari pertolongan dan akhirnya tertuju pada satu tempat.

KLINIK SAKURA

Ino segera berlari kesana. Semenit kemudian..

"Aduh.. Siapa sih yang datang malam-malam begini?" keluh Sakura.

Sasuke masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Sakura tersenyum sedikit lalu segera keluar karena bunyi ketukan itu semakin nyaring. Sakura mengenali suara itu. Ino, sahabat sekaligus rivalnya ketika SMA.

"Ada apa sih, Ino? Malam-malam begini!" semprot Sakura. "Ah, kenapa Sai berda…"

Sakura tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Ino langsung membawa paksa Sai yang sedang terluka ke dalam rumahnya. Ino meletakkan Sai di atas tempat pemeriksaan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Ino hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah," katanya.

Sakura melirik Ino dengan sebelah matanya. Sedangkan Ino hanya berjalan mengelilingi rumahnya. Rumah yang rangkap sebagai klinik itu di dominasi warna pink dan menghela napas. Dia tidak mengira bisa begini berat masalah yang tengah ia hadapi.

"Ino!" Sakura tiba-tiba membentaknya.

Ino menoleh. Lalu memperhatikan Sakura. "Ada apa?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tapi, aku bisa cerita padaku jika ada masalah,"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sahut Ino pendek.

"Ya, sudah. Tapi, kuharap ini tidak terjadi lagi karena.."

"Ya, ini tidak akan terajadi lagi," potong Ino pendek.

Sakura menatap aneh pada Ino. "Kau aneh,"

Siang itu, Ino sedang menjaga toko bunganya. Dari dulu ia selalu suka toko itu bahkan ketika toko itu sudah di wariskan padanya dia tetap menyukainya. Tapi, kali ini dia melamun. Dia tidak mendengar pertanyaan dari orang yang sedang bertanya di hadapannya.

"Hei.. Aku sudah di sudah bertanya 3 kali dan kau tetap saja diam seperti itu. Ada masalah?"

Ino tersentak. "E-eh.. Shikamaru?"

"Merepotkan. Aku ingin meluruskan pembicaraan kita kemarin malam. Ada waktu?"

Ino berpikir sejenak. Kenudian dengan ragu-ragu dia mengangguk. "Tapi, kau harus Bantu aku untuk menutup toko ini,"

"Menutup toko ini?" Shikamaru melihat sekeliling. "Ya. Baiklah, walau itu merepotkan,"

Shikamaru lalu membantu Ino untuk menutup toko. Toko itu tidak banyak berubah walau sudah 4 tahun dia tidak datang ke situ. Melihatnya, seperti membangkitkan ingatan masa lalunya.

"Hei, setelah ini. Kemana kita akan membicarakannya?" tanya Ino dengan agak bergetar.

"Apa kau suka ke taman?"

"Ya," jawab Ino pendek.

_Di taman_

Mereka berdua jalan dalam diam. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Masing-masing ragu untuk memulai pembicaraan mereka. Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya, padahal tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Ino," akhirnya Shikamaru membuka percakapan lebih dulu. "Aku minta maaf.. Aku tak mengira kau mengatakan ini padaku. Bukankah kau menyukai Sai?"

Ino menghela napas. "Bukan. Aku.."

"Tetapi dulu ketika aku bertanya padamu apakah kau bahagia kau menjawab.." Shikamaru memotong perkataan Ino.

"Ya. Aku menjawab bahagia, Shikamaru. Karena kau ada disampingku. Karena kau yang bertanya padaku. Kukira cukup dengan kau di sampingku, aku merasa bahagia. Tetapi kemudian kau pergi," kata Ino tak kalah sengit.

"Aku pergi. Karena aku harus menghilangkan perasaanku padamu. Karena kukira kau bahagia dengan Sai,"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan perasaanmu padaku?" Ino berkata dengan agak keras. Dia berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Karena kau sudah lebih dulu berpacaran dengan Sai. Aku tak ingin merebut milik orang , Ino. Aku tak suka itu," Shikamaru kemudian terdiam. Ino memandanginya dengan mata nanar.

"Jika sekarang aku bertanya padamu.. Apakah kau bahagia, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Ya. Aku bahagia,"

Napas Ino kembali tercekat. Rasanya sama dengan ketika mendengar pemuda di depannya ini sudah menikah. Tapi, ketika Ino menutup mata, dia melihat orang yang berbeda.

"Aku tak pernah menyesal menikah dengannya.," Shikamaru menatap lekat-lekat Ino. "Hari kemarin adalah kenangan. Hari ini adalah kenyataan. Dan esok adalah impian. Kau pasti menemukannya. Impianmu,"

Ino diam menatap Shikamaru. Dia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu. Walau samar-samar dia ingat yang selama ini dia lihat ketika menutup mata dan menghiburnya ketika bersedih bukanlah Shikamaru. Tetapi Sai.

Sai. Lelaki yang kini sudah berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Yang tadi pagi baru saja dia antarkan bunga. Dan lelaki yang walau tersenyum pun tanpa ekspresi. Dia selalu ada.

"Ino? Maaf. Aku tidak.."

"Bukan apa-apa, Shikamaru. Tetapi untuk hari ini, biarkan aku menangis di pundakmu. Untuk yang terakhir," Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya.

_Sebulan kemudian_

Shikamaru bersama Temari datang ke acara pernikahan Ino dan Sai. Ino terlihat bahagia bersama Sai. Shikamaru tersenyum. Kali ini tidak ada satu kata 'Merepotkan' keluar dari mulutnya. Hari itu, hari bahagia Ino. Hari bahagianya juga.

"Temari, aku ada perlu. Aku ke tempat Ino sebentar,"

"Ya. Kali ini selesaikan sampai tuntas," Temari tersenyum mengatakannya. Walau merasa sedikit sakit. Ia tahu dengan sangat pasti, Shikamaru masih menyayangi Ino. Tetapi, sebagai siapa. Itu yang Temari tidak tahu.

Shikamaru berlari ke arah Ino.

"Sai, aku pinjam Ino sebenar," kata Shikamaru.

"Jangan lama-lama," kata Sai pendek. Membuat Ino tersenyum malu.

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru hanya tersenyum. Lalu mengajak Ino ke tempat yang agak jauh dari Sai, namun masih dapat terlihat oleh Sai. Dia tidak ingin orang-orang salah sangka. Hari ini tidak boleh ada kesalahan. Begitu yang dipikirkan Shikamaru.

"Akhirnya, hari ini datang juga," kata Shikamaru.

"Ya. Terima kasih.. Dan terima kasih sudah datang. Istrimu cantik,"

"Terima kasih. Dia pasti akan melompat kegirangan jika mendengar ada yang memujinya,"

"Hahahaha.." Ino tertawa mendengarnya. Shikamaru ikut tersenyum.

"Kau memang lebih cocok jika tersenyum," Shikamaru memandangi wajah Ino. "Dan, Ino.. Kurasa kau perlu tahu hal ini. Aku juga menyayagimu,"

Ino kaget. Dia langsung diam.

"E-eh, maksudku.. Aku menyayangimu sebagai sahabat sekarang,"

Ino mengehembuskan napas lega. "Kau hampir membuatku jantungan jika mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi. Tak usah kau katakan, aku juga sudah mengerti kok!"

Mereka saling berpandangan. "Kau tahu, aku tak pernah menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Terutama perasaanku padamu. Terima kasih atas segalanya," kata Ino.

Setelah itu, Ino segera kembali kepada Sai. Shikamaru tersenyum dan berjalan menuju Temari.

"Sudah selesai," katanya dengan tersenyum kepada Temari.

END

Hiyaaa.. maaf kalau alurnya kecepatan.. akhirnya mungkin juga aneh dan gak nyambung ya? Whuaa, Gomen lagi! *ditimpuk pake sandal*

Dan gak bosan-bosannya bilang :Review yak..

Hehehe..


End file.
